


A Beautiful And Broken Wish

by Stellar_N_Fantasy



Series: Heiress [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Be Careful What You Wish For, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Lost of friend, Manga Spoilers, Moon royalty, Parallel Universes, Protective Siblings, Time Loop, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, What-If, Where Usagi and Mamoru didnt become future rullers, alternative universe, and regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_N_Fantasy/pseuds/Stellar_N_Fantasy
Summary: When Usagi and Momoru decided not to become the Rulers of Crystal Tokyo, everything changes. The beautiful city of crystal never appear and the Silver crystal suddenly loses it power. Still, everyone live happily with no enemy in sight. Everything is peaceful and perfect, and Usagi has never been happier, especially since the birth of her second daughter, Kousagi.But did they really escape from their Fate? Destiny cannot be change. Especially theirs. And as Fate and Destiny turn their eyes to the second-born, Kousagi learns that not everything is a perfect as she thought. Bitter and broken-heart, Kousagi grants a wish that turn everyone world apart. A parallel universe was born, with difference past and future, but still connected to them, in a way they never imagine before. All because of a wish.





	1. Prologue - Part 1

“I’m pretty sure they go this way. Where are they?” Kousagi wonder out loud, walking down the stairs of her elementary school, looking for her four friends. As she turns around the corner, she hears the voices of her friend talking to each other. Happily, she walk towards the voices. _“There they are! I know they are around here. Maybe I should surprise them. Yup! that should be fun.”_ Laughing quietly to herself, she quietly walk towards the corner but stop herself when she hear her friend - more specifically - ReiKo’s words.

“Kousagi is so annoying! I can’t stand her.” ReiKo acclaim loudly while crossing her hands. The others give a noise of agreement.

Kousagi was stop dead at the corner; too surprise to hear the hurtful words from her suppose best friends. _“What?”_

“I know what you mean. She is so loud, clumsy and stupid, its too bothersome.” AmiKo says almost emotionless.

“I wish she leave us alone. We keep trying to leave her but that girl keep appearing everywhere we goes.” MaKo says while re-tie her hair, giving it a satisfy pat when its tight enough.

“It can’t be helped really. Our mothers are friend, so they all expect the same from us to.” Mina shrugged.

“Usa-san is pretty cool, I don’t mind being friend with her, but Kousagi? Nope, she’s too much. I can’t stand her loud voice, it’s too high and its hurts my ear every time she whine or cry.” MaKo continue.

“I know right. And her appetite. It’s disgusting!” ReiKo say while nod her head several times.

“And don’t forget her grade. It’s so pathetic that it is embarrassing to be called her friends, not that I see her as that though.” AmiKo says, adjusting her glasses.

Those words made Kousagi blue eyes widen with surprise and deep hurt. She close her mouth with both of her hands, trying to stuff in her gasp.

“I agree. I never see her as a friend. She is more like, like a…” ReiKo pause, trying to find the correct words.

  
“Minion?” MaKo suggest, humour in her voice.

“Slave?” AmiKo says, a amuse smile painted on her face.

“Trash! Yup! That’s it.” ReiKo finally says, before laughing to her own joke. MaKo and AmiKo laugh along, only Mina looks slightly uncomfortable, but she still give a few giggle.

A tear slide down from Kousagi’s pink cheeks. Her eyes begin to overflown with tears but still, she try to keep quite. _“But….I always thought as you guys as my best friends.”_

“ReiKo-chan, that’s too harsh. What if she hear you?” Mina ask, trying to look serious but fail when a few giggles escape from her lips.

“Who cares? That girl is too stupid to understand what I’m saying anyway.” ReiKo say arrogantly, while flipping away her long hair from her face.

“If anything, she will just come here and start bothering us with food, homework and more food. I’m surprise that she hasn’t grow fat with all the things she keep eating.” MaKo says, after calming down from her laugh.

“It’s genetic really. Didn’t you guys saw how much her mother eats every time our mothers have that weekly gathering?” AmiKo answer, while finally deciding to put away her glasses.

“Our mothers have been friend for how long?” Mina quietly ask.

“More than 10 years, according to my mum.” MaKo says off handily. Suddenly she had a stricken look on her face. “Oh my god, do you guys think that our mothers thought that we will be friend with that girl as long as that?”

“No way!” ReiKo reject loudly. “I don’t to be friends with that girl any longer. Really, I’m thankful that I won’t be going to the same middle school as you guys. That way, I’m no longer obligate to be with her.”

“But the rest of us is still stuck with her. That’s suck.” MaKo say, a scowl on her face. “And no way I’m going to be with her any longer. I’m ditching her as soon as I can.”

“So am I. I can’t concentrate on my studies with her around. Maybe I should ask mother to transfer with ReiKo-chan.” AmiKo says with a calculating look on her face.

“Are you guys planning to leave me alone with her?” Mina ask, a weird look on her face.

“Well, maybe not. We’ll drag you with us. After all, the four of us is BFF, best friends forever.” MaKo says while hugging Mina.

“Yup, the four of us should stick around, and then we leave Kousagi somewhere to take care of ours stuff. After all, that is all she is to us, a caretaker of our stuff.” The others agree and laugh along with ReiKo.

Kousagi close her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears. Her left hand was put on her mouth, trying to stop the noises from escaping while her right hand was place on top of her heart, clenching her white tops, trying to calm down her furious beating hearts. _“Stop it, please stop it.”_ She try to move away and stop listening but her feet won’t move. She was stuck rooted there, and her ears keep catching all of the hurtful words by her ‘best friends’.

“Man, I really wish she leave us alone though. I really do can’t stand her.”

“True, she is annoying.”

“Annoying can’t even cover it. She should stop bothering us.”

“Yeah, she’s not even a part of us. Why should we listen to our mothers and keep be friends with her anyway.”

“Huh…I wish that our mother wasn’t friends so that we don’t have to pretend to be friends with her anymore.”

“Hello, she not our friend remember. There’s no way a clumsy, loser girl like her is my friend. And there’s no way I follow her lead.”

“Yeah, she’s not fit to be our suppose ‘leader’.”

“How can she lead us when she can’t even take care of herself?"

“She is not a leader material. She is just a stupid, clumsy and a loser. Not fit to be with girls like ourselves.”

“She should just leave and not come back”

The last of those words finally broke through Kousagi senses. Without caring for anything anymore, Kousagi run away, with tears flowing down her cheeks and eyes floated with tears.

Run from the place, run from the school…Run from those who she called her friends.

…………………

A cold feeling wash over her whole body, downright to her very soul. She opens her large blue eyes and place her hand above her heart, feeling it beats faster and faster. “What is this feeling?” standing up from her place on the bed, she walk forward, with intention of calling her beloved husband or her friends. But as soon as she walks out of her bedroom door, she saw a bright light shining from her daughter’s room. With a heavy feeling, she walks towards the room.

Stopping at the entrance, Usagi’s blue eyes immediately zoom in on the object on top of her daughter’s bed, and her face quickly turns pale. “No way….that’s impossible…”

……………………

Usa - also known as ChibiUsagi - suddenly shiver uncontrollably, and her face quickly becoming pale. “ _What on earth?”_ she thought, her eyes suddenly overflown with tears. Taken over by a cold, heavy feeling, she stand up and quickly run out of the classroom, ignoring the call from her teacher and her friends. _“Something is wrong….Mama? Papa? No, not them…._ ”

“Chibi-chan!”

…………………………………..

“How could they. After everything that I done for them, after everything that I do for them, how could they say that about me….It’s hurts, it’s hurt so much….”

“Mama, papa, nee-chan…..someone please, take these feeling away. Take these pains away…I can’t breath, I can’t think, it’s too much…it’s hurt too much, my heart can’t take it….How could they…”

**CRACK**

“If that what you guys wanted, then I will grant that wish of yours…and break everything."

…………………..................

A bright flash of white light.

A flash of dark pink light straight to the sky.


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future is not set in stone, and even if it was, stone can be broken (by Melanie Rawn)
> 
> Or can it?

**-A few Years Ago-**

Standing on the top of a tall, majestic crystal tower was the reincarnation Prince of Earth and his wife - also the reincarnation of the Moon Princess from once a prosperous empire from eons ago-. The couple, dressed in their previous royal clothing was in a deep embrace, the taller one wrap his arms around the smaller of the two. The gentle winds blow his dark cape and his wife white dress and her long blonde, silver in the moonlight is a gentle sway.

The princess, once were named Princess Serenity in her old life but now called Usagi, cry silently with tears falling down from her large blue eyes. Her face was painted in deep sadness and pain, her whole body shock with each breath she takes. Her husband, Prince Endymion, now known as Mamoru eye their surrounding while holding her close.

The alien invasion, know as the Ice Queen had turn their hometown, their beloved city into an icy warzone, with bodies trap in frozen ice and building buried under mountains of snow and ice. The whole city was covered in total darkness, as the invasion had freeze and cut all electricity in the city, the only light come from the full moon in the sky and their crystal tower. Her guardian, their solar sailor scout was standing in various level of the tower. Some was treating their injuries, others are surveying their surrounding but all was watching their princess crying, waiting for her to calm down and her to make their next move.

“Mamo-chan…”

“Yes, Usako?”

“This is our fault, isn’t it? That’s why my Queen-mother try to separates up before. The combine power of your Golden Crystal and my Silver Crystal will create a massive energy that will attract enemies from all universe to attack us, isn’t it? It’s like a homing becon for them, a signal…and our baby’s birth prove it, that’s why the invasion happen when I was giving birth to our child.” the blonde haired princess ask while lifting her face to look at his eyes. Her eyes was floated with tears that keeping falling down, her face was pale and her body was trembling with occasional spams as she sweats heavily. Clearly, the burden of just having giving birth and using the crystal’s power is taking a toll on her.

“Usako…” Momoru begin, but pause. To be completely honest, he often wonder why people try to separates them in their old life. People give reason that they are a difference spesis, that the Lunamarian are a weird creature with supernatural power and long life, and compare to their powerful empire, Earth is completely normal, but he always thought those are words utter by envy and temptation/rumours by the Queen? Witch? Berryl so he never thought much about it. Still, what Usako say is…might be true. He is the heir, the only heir of the Golden Crystal while Serenity is the heiress of the Silver Crystal, by combining those two together, they will made a formidable force. “Who told you that?” he ask instead.

“Chibiusa….She told me, that in her time, they were always attack by outside force. That’s why Pluto, Uranus, Neptune and Saturn are not with them in the future; they have to fight the outside invasion while Venus and the others handle the inside. That why she was raise in the castle with no friends, that’s why she’s so lonely.” Usagi answer, her voice was quite but loud enough to be heard by others in the quite night.

  
Hearing that, Sailor Pluto turn her face away. “She wasn’t suppose to tell you that, or anything about the future.”

“So, the future wasn’t as peaceful as we hope? We're always going to fight?” Jupiter ask, looking at the scout of time while standing up from her sitting position next to Mercury.

The long haired scout looks at her, her face clean of any emotion. “She can’t tell you that.” Saturn voice answers her, her eyes dark and wise, making her look older than her youthful face. “The future cannot be told, or can it be change.”

Before Jupiter can open her mouth, Mars raise her arms, stopping her angry tirade. Her beautiful face was painted in an angry scowl. “The future is not set in stone, and even if it was, stone can be broken.”

“But not ours.” Uranus counter back, her eyes bright with controlled fury as she remembers her past and her on-coming future. To go back to the planet she is name after, all alone without her friends or Neptune, she accept it a long time ago. That’s why all of them spend as much time as they can together. It’s their fate as the outer guardian. Taking a deep breath, she look at Neptune, sharing a pained smile before looking back at the couple. “Or even yours, my princess. And we have accept it a long time ago.”

Turning her face away, Usagi remember all the time that they spend together, as friends and fellow guardian. Of ChibiUsa’s words about her time/era, her loneliness and responsibility as the King and Queen's only daughter. Of her friends, unable to chase their dreams in order to fulfil their duty as guardians. To0 busy fighting, to0 busy protecting…

“Usagi-Chan, its ok. We know this will happen eventually even if some of us might not agree with it” Mars huff while crossing her arms and look away, “we already made peace with it and accept it. Its our job as your guardian, and we want to protect you.” Mercury say while looking at her, her smile gentle and sweet.

“Usa…” Venus stop, and shake her head. “Princess Serenity, in our previous life we have fail in our duty to protect you, but we won’t fail you this time. As the leader of your guardian, please, let us protect you.”

“But I…

“My Prince and Princess, please release your subject from their icy prison, by using the power of your crystal and to finally, take your rightful place as the King and Queen of our planets. For the safety of our planets, for peace of ours universe, and for your safety, please, accept your fate.” Helios said as he appears in a flash of soft golden light, carrying a bundle wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

“Helios…” the tall prince say as he turn to face the High Priest while his wife walk forward to accept their child. Seeing Usagi softly kissing their baby, his expression change to tender and thoughtful. All he wanted was his family, compare to that, others seems minor. But Usagi? She value peace, her friends and their happiness.

To accept the crown will mean peace, an empire strong enough to fend off any enemy, but will also meant losing her precious friend.

Once upon a time, Usagi thought she might accept it, because she is just so sick of war. Of fighting. Of losing her friends, again and again until she was the last one standing. But now?

  
Now, all she wanted was to stay with her family and friend.

Looking at Mamoru, she sure he agree with him.

With a wave of their hand, their staff appears. Hers was a long, silver colored with a heart shape core at the top, containing her Silver Crystal, decorated with several colored diamond and crystal, looking so beautiful and elegant in her hand. While Mamoru’s was a long golden staff with a simple, but elegant looking crown like core at the top, containing his Golden Crystal. Together, standing side by side, the couple is a picture of royalty and power. And seeing them like that, all of their scouts stand and circling them, with Helios standing in front of the couple.

_This might seems selfish, thoughtless and greedy of me, but I am so tired…of fighting, of wars, of losing, of winning, of sacrifice…there have to be another way to end the fighting, and win the war forever._

_I just wish, more that anything in the world…._

…………………………………………

_“No matter how far you run, you cannot change Fate or Destiny, even if you can hide now, they will chase after you in a way you can never imagine.”_

………………………………………….

**-Present Time-**

A cold feeling wash over her whole body, downright to her very soul. She opens her large blue eyes and place her hand above her heart, feeling it beats faster and faster. “What is this feeling?” standing up from her place on the bed, she walk forward, with intention of calling her beloved husband or her friends. But as soon as she walks out of her bedroom door, she saw a bright light shining from her daughter’s room. With a heavy feeling, she walks towards the room.

Stopping at the entrance, Usagi’s blue eyes immediately zoom in on the object on top of her daughter’s bed, and her face quickly turns pale. “No way….that’s impossible…”

Floating softy in her youngest daughter bed, surrounded by white light, was the Silver Crystal. The crystal that she hidden inside the secret compartment in her wardrobe, the crystal that loses its powers years ago, is suddenly in front of her, shining with its full power in display.

Usagi can fell her knees shaking and her heart beating wildly. Slowly she reaches her hands toward the crystal, when suddenly a loud crash renounce inside the quite house, making her jump backwards. She can hear the sound of small legs running upstairs, just as she turn around, her youngest daughter, Kousagi appear in front of her. Seeing her mother, Kousagi finally stop running, her whole body shakes as she takes deep breath and stare at her mother with a lost look, as if she’s wondering who Usagi is.

Her normally careful styled hair, twin odangos is in disarray as if she run all the way home, her face red and flushed, her cheeks was covered with lines of tears that keep falling. Usagi eyes widen as she look at her beloved child. Never has she seen Kousagi look so sad, heart-broken and angry. And her eyes, its chill her badly, her eyes no longer held her childish innocent or happiness, but instead it shown her broken heart and anger. The little girl look so miserable and sad that it makes tears gather at her own eyes. “Kousagi-chan..”

Usagi open her arms to her child, but Kousagi continue to stare at her with its lost look, before its shift towards the bright light behind Usagi’s.

_“How could they. After everything that I done for them, after everything that I do for them, how could they say that about me….It’s hurts, it’s hurt so much….”_

_“Mama, papa, nee-chan…..someone please, take these feeling away. Take these pains away…I can’t breathe, I can’t think, it’s too much…it’s hurt too much, my heart can’t take it….How could they…”_

**_CRACK_ **

As if it was hearing her thought, the crystal flew towards her. As the crystal stop in front of her, its light covered the small child entire body, changing her outfit to a sleeveless, high collared mermaid-style white dress, with a small pearl tiara on top of her head and a dangling moon and stars earrings, her arms is covered in a long transparent glove with a few gold, silver and pearl bracelet. Her hair, which look so messy before was suddenly righted itself and seems to be longer than usual. Usagi give a loud gasp when the symbol of the Royal White Moon family, the golden crescent moon appear on her forehead. Panicking, she try to reach her daughter but the crystal give another brilliant burst of white light that throw her further into her daughter room.

**_CRACK,CRACK_ **

Kousagi continue to stare at the crystal as if she is in trance, opening both of her palm so that the crystal can float on top of it. Usagi try to stand up and go to her daughter, but she somehow twisted her legs and cannot stand properly. “Kousagi-Chan! Kousagi-Chan! Wake up! Baby wake up, please! Kousagi-Chan!”

“It’s hurt...”

“What?” a puzzle frown appear on the older blonde face as she look at her daughter.

**_CRACK,CRACK_ **

“Its hurt, so much….I felt that my heart going to break, like my soul being tore apart.” Kousagi murmur softly, as tears flown down on her cheeks. Her eyes are empty as she look at the crystal, ignoring her mother.

“Chibi-chan?” A voice suddenly appears from below the stair. Usagi recognise the voice of her eldest daughter, Small Lady –or Usa as she call herself-. Say girl was staring at her little sister with wide, red eyes. Taking a few hesitate step towards the stair, she was stop dead when Kousagi’s words reach her ears. Never had she hear her sweet, adorable little sister tone of voice sound so angry, so dead.

“If that what you guys wanted, then I will grant that wish of yours…and break everything.”

**_CRACK,CRACK,CRACK,CRACK_ **

A bright flash of white light

………………………………………………..

**-A few Days Later?-**

“Good morning girls!” Mina cheerfully greats AmiKo, ReiKo and MaKo who was crowed in front of her seats “It’s been days since I last saw you girls, with the school closing and all, and no one even bothered to call me too!” The young blonde huff.

“That because the line is dawn, Blondie. Including electricity and waters too. Didn’t you know that?” ReiKo ask, raising one of her eyebrow.

“Opss, you caught me. Heheh.” Mina smile sheepishly.

“Yeah, what’s up with that anyway? Mom won’t let me out of the house at all.” MaKo say while offering the blonde one of her cupcakes.

“According to my mother, a few years ago the same thing happens. Electricity, telephone line and water supply was cut out for days. She says the government has given a strict instruction, that if it happens again, all citizen must stay inside of their house at all time until further notice. That’s why work and school was cancel.” AmiKo stated.

As the girls wonder about it in silence, Mina look around trying to spot Kousagi, before remember something and snap her fingers. “Hey, before the incident, did you girls saw that light?”

“Which one? The white flash or the pink one?” MaKo ask.

“You girls saw it too? I meant both of them. Its so strange, the light was so obvious, but when I ask my mum she says she didn’t see anything.” Mina says while pushing back her long blond hair behind her ear.

The other three look at each other before looking back at their blond haired friend. “You know, the same actually happen to us as well. Nobody but us saw it.” Looking around, ReiKo looks at the clock at the front of the room and then scowl.

“How strange. What do you guys think it is?” AmiKo ask while putting on her glasses.

“I don’t know. A UFO, maybe?” MaKo suggest, looking amuse but curious at the same time.

“You’re joking right, MaKo-chan. There’s no such thing as UFO, you know that right?” Mina look amusedly at her friend.

“Hahaha, you never know. Stanger things happen right?” the tallest in the group says with a wink.

“Eugh, will you stop talking about that. As long as I’m concern, that incident never happens.” The priestess-in-training says while glaring at them. “And look at the clock, it almost time and that baka-Kousagi is still not here. She’s going to get us all in trouble.”

AmiKo look at the clock and frown. “You’re right. I really wish she stop giving us trouble, and that the sensei stop connecting us to her.”

Before nobody can answer or agree with her, their classroom teacher walk in, in time with the bell. “Alright everyone, please take your seat. Its good to see all of you again in good condition. Although, not all of us is here I’m afraid. Ok, I’m going to take your attendances now.” Their teacher, a tall women with a short black hair in a stylish red button down, and a straight cut white skirt, name Miss Rie, call out to them. One by one name was call and listed down on her books. After a while, the tall women close the book. “Alright, that is everyone. Before we begin, I have an announcement to make.”

Curious and a bit alarm, Mina quickly raises her hand. “Excuse me, Miss Rie, but you didn’t call Kousagi-Chan’s name. Umm, not that she here by the way.”

Looking at her, the teacher smile a bit sadly. “That because she’s quit, Mina-chan.”

“What?” Mina, AmiKo, ReiKo and MaKo ask loudly at the same time, each one standing up from their seats.

“Earlier this morning, Mr.Chiba has come to school to withdraw Kousagi-Chan from school and to gather her reports and belongings. According to him, their whole family decided to move away becouse of his work. They were supposed to leave next month, but somehow they seemed to be in a hurry. I guess the incident made them push their planning forward. They are leaving this morning. Therefore, as in today, Kousagi Chiba is no longer a student here at this school.”

…………………………………

_“There is only one way to save her, but it will be dangerous. Very dangerous, and you have to do it alone.”_

_“You say it yourself, that I’m the only one that can save her. She’s my little sister, I can’t let her die! Please, tell me how? I’ll do it.”_

_“The only way to save her is to go back in time, to the past and find SailorMoon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay! Time-traveling ChibiUsa. So you know right, in the Manga and Anime ChibiUsa go back in time to save her mother, only in my version, she go back in time to save Kousagi instead. My story will follow the canon (Mango/Anime) a bit, but with my own twist. Also, expect a lot of time skipping here and there.
> 
> The story is rename from 'Heiress (of The Moon And The Stars)' to 'A Beautiful And Broken Wish', and now a part of a series!!
> 
> Again, please excuse my grammar and spelling.


	3. Prologue - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their past, they meet a small girl desperate to save her mother and her fallen kingdom.
> 
> In their present, they sent a small girl in hopes to save their princesses and uncertain future.
> 
> You see, it is her destiny to travel back in time. Althought it is for difference reason, it is still the same. It is written in the fate of the stars. And neither Destiny or Fate like to be cheated.

When the white light suddenly flashes in front of them – so bright, like a morning sun - Usagi and Usa had to close their eyes to cover it from the blinding white light. If was after a few moments later that they open it back, and when they do, both eyes widen at the shocking sight in front of them.

Floating a few feet above the floor, with her body bend upwards awkwardly and her chest push upward where a silver crystal floating above her chest, just above where her heart is Kousagi. The young girl herself seems unconscious, her eyes were wide open with no sign of life and darken eerily with tears, her white dress sway in a windless movement along with her dark lavender hair.

The crystal give a pulse, giving a wave of white light in every few minutes that goes through the walls of their house and expand beyond. The pulse wave shock the mother and daughter awake and to move simultaneously toward the still girl.

“Don’t touch her!”

“Usako stop!”

Usa turn around and saw her friends, Hotaru and her adopted mothers dressed in a very short sailor suit while Usagi turn around to look at her suddenly appearing husband standing behind her, wearing his armour. Alarm rings in Usagi’s head, and her pale face become two tone whiter. The last time Mamoru wear those clothes was during the Ice-Queen invasion, and that was 12 years ago!

Whatever happening right now must be serious for him to wear that armour again, and how she wish she is wrong.

“M,mamo-chan?” she ask, looking at his serious face. It was then she notices that he is holding his staff, which glows softly in a golden light.

“Hotaru-chan? Setsuna-san? Michiru-san? Haruka-san? What are you guys doing here? What are you wearing? And is that…is that a spear?!” Usa ask while pointing at the long weapon that Hotaru’s is holding. “And Papa!” She turns, looking at her father. “When did you get there? How did you get there?” Her voice taking a note of hysteric. Nothing make sense anymore in the girl mind. Her eyes keeping looking from her parents, to her friends and to her still-floating little sister.

“Chibi-chan!” Usa try to climb the stair, but her hand was caught  and she was pulled downwards, away from - HER SISTER! “STOP IT! Let me go!  Chibi-chan is…Chibi-Chan is!!!”

“Usa-chan, please calm down.” Hotaru say as she push her behind them. “You’re not helping anyone by panicking.”

“But Chibi-chan is…”

“Especially Kousagi-chan.” Her best friend, Hotaru-chan is always a bit mysterious. Sure they were childhood friends, her oldest friend but both of their personality is so difference from one another. She was difference. While Usa was energetic and cheerful, a bit proud and cheeky, Hotaru was calm and sweet, she is quite, soft-spoken and mature. Many people, including herself, thought thats why they can be such a good friends. But there were times when sweet Hotaru will be cold and emotionless, her eyes look centuries old and wise, as if the weight of the world rest on her shoulder, that she wonder do she really know her friend. Like now.

And everytime it happens, it always piss her off, and make her felt very scare.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she notice her surrounding looks difference. It takes her another deep breath to realise what is wrong. The colours around her was off! It was tinted in several shade of grey, purple and pink, with a flash of gold, like something is covering it all. Looking at her friends and the other three adult, each one of them is covered in several difference colors of light, matching their outfits. Taking a step back, she raise her hand and look at it, and almost lose her footing when she saw that she herself is covered in a glowing golden light, the same glow that her parents is also covered in.

“Wha…What’s going on?” she ask shakily. She look at all the adult in the room and finally at her parents. Her mother was crying, not in her usual loud way, but in a silence way with tears falling down her pale cheeks. His father had one of his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in, while his other hand is holding something. A staff? It was then she notice that he is wearing some kind of black armor. “Why…why are you…why mama’s..what…I, I don’t understand what’s happening. Please someone, tell me what happen?” Her eyes fall on her sister still floating figures and finally, her tear fall. “What is going on here?”

“We’re not quite sure what is happening right now.” Michiru begin hesitatingly, in her hand was her favourite antique mirror that she always have with her, which she keep looking at with her dark, turquoise eyes.

“Its happen so suddenly. At first, everything is alright, everything is normal but then, we felt something is wrong. The wind changing and then it just, stop.” Haruka say, her whole body is tense as if she expecting something will happen.

“Wa-what do y-you mean, s-s-stop?” Usagi stuttered, her tears has stop but her eyes is still red.

_“Why are you crying, Mama?”_ Usa thought absent mindedly.

“Stop as in, the time has stop. Stand still.” Setsuna answer, holding her long staff close to her.

“The time stop? What are you talking about Setsuna-san? That’s impossible! The time cannot stop. If there is one thing that gotta stop is that everyone has to stop lying and just tell me the truth!” Usa snap, her voice rise higher as her body started to shiver.

“It is the truth, Usa-chan.” Hotaru answer while looking at her.

“Please, everyone, just stop lying and tell me the truth. Mama, Papa. Please, please tell me. You know what is happening right? What is going on? Whats happening to Chibi-chan? What is that glowing thing on Chibi-chan? Why is Papa dress up like that? Why are you guys dress up like that? Please tell me so that I can understand.”

Biting her lips, Usagi can felt a new set of tears is about to fall but she try to hold it. She look away from her oldest child desperate eyes to the figure of her youngest one floating just a few step away from her. Making a decision, she turn to look at her husband, and together – alway, always together – she turn to her daughter. “You deserve to know the truth. But to know the truth, my Small Lady, you have to know the past.”

Small Lady, that was her name, but she never really like it. Its too formal, and weird, no other kids have name like that, so she argue with her family to call her Usa instead. Not Usagi, couse that is her mother’s name, or Chibi, becouse she is not the littlest one anymore. But there are time, when her parents is angry or serious, they will call her that, or her full name. Usagi Small Lady Serenity.

So whatever it is, it must be serious. Very serious.

But she never expected this. A tale of forbidden love. A moon kingdom. A real prince and princess. Of death and sacrifice. Of reincarnation and true love and soulmate. Of sailor soldier of justice and love, and her nine guardian. Of escaping destiny and fate. (But she never knew that there is more to it, about a girl from the future, about a castle made out of crystal, about a kingdom that lasted for decadeds. She was never told about it.)

And when she ask for prove, Hotaru give her a sad smile. “Look around you, Usa-chan. What other prove do you need?”

“So, so then that glowing thing on Chibi-chan, that is…”

“The Silver Crystal, the treasure of our lost Moon Kingdom, the prove of your Royal White Lunamarian heritage and the most powerful source of energy in the whole universe.” Her mother reply.

She flinch at that. The most powerful thing in the entire universe is in the hand of her sister? And she is using it? How? And why? she voice her thought out loud.

Looking at her daughter from one to another, she answer. Her voice was filled with pain. “You hear her. Something is hurting her, badly, that made the crystal react so strongly. She is in so much pain, that the crystal reach out to her, awaken by her wish. And now, I,m guessing it trying to grant it.”

_“Just like how it grant mine years ago.”_

“Something? What is it?” The pink haired girl ask, her matching pink eyes move to every adult in the room.

“I don’t know.” Usagi shake her head, her eyes closed in pain.

“Somehing, or someones.” Everyone look at the tall prince, but he ignores them all and looks at his wife. “Usako, where is your Inners?”

“W-what?”

Setsuna, or Sailor Pluto was the first to notice. “Even if the time stop, they should still be able to move. Our own crystal protect us, and they should be able to hear your call, my Prince.”

“Unless…” Hotaru, Sailor Saturn’s tone of voice made everyone look at her. “Unless they are the source of her pain. Or part of her wishes.”

“That impossible! They are my friends! They will never hurt Kousagi-chan, they love her.” Usagi protest.

“That’s true, the girls love her. But their daughters?”

“What are you talking about, Saturn?” Usagi’s blue eyes sharpen at the young sailor’s words.

The young girl turn away and look at Usa. Understanding dawn into her eyes, her arms raise to stop the bile coming out of her mouth. “You are blinded by the love of your friends, that you never notice what’s happening around you, Princess.”

“Saturn.” Neptune stop her, laying her hand on top of her shoulder. The girl ignore her, but stay quite. Neptune raise her head to look at her princess. “You never did notice, did you Usagi-chan.”

“Notice what?”

“The way Mina, AmiKo, ReiKo and Mako treated your daughter.”

She don’t want to ask, or even to hear the answer, but unfortunately, she need to know. “How?”

“With disrespect, lies, dishonour, manipulation and betrayal.”

“That.. That’s not true. They are friends and…”

“Are they? Are they truly friends?”

“O-of cous…”

“No mama. It’s true. They never, they never treat her like a friend or nicely. I notice it, and I try to talk about it to Chibi-chan, but she told me…she told me that they are her friends, and that she love them.” With that, Usa broke down. _“This is my fault, I should protect her but I fail. Its my fault. What kind of sister am I?”_

“She also told us the same, and say that they were only teasing her. She told us to trust them, becouse they are friends.” Uranus continue, her voice was hard with anger. Anger at the four girls who play with their youngest and naïve princess, and at herself for failing to prevent it.

“No, no that…I don’t believe you,” Usagi whisper, her eyes widen with shock as she try to remember.

“Then look at this and tell me what do you see.” The image of her friends covered in the same white glow as Kousagi reflected in Neptune’s mirror made her swallow. That was the prove that whatever Kousagi is wishing for, its involve her four friends.

“Everyone…Oh, Kousagi-chan, what did you do?”

“Don’t blame this on her!!! This is not her fault, she is hurt by them, if anything its those…those brats fault!” Usa scream, she try to stand up with her shaking legs while pushing away Hotaru’s help. Glaring at the four Outers guardian, she slowly approce her sister. “Chibi-chan is, she is…shes too naïve. She keep saying that those brats is her friends even though they keep hurting her and manipulate her, she still believe they are friends.” Stopping beside her sister, Usa glare at her mother. “So don’t you dare say this is her fault!”

“No! I didn’t meant it like that,I just….I want to know what her wish is. She wish for something and the crystal is trying to grant it. It must be something powerful for it to be like…like this.” Walking forward, she try to hold her oldest daughter, but stop when Usa look away, angrily wiping her tears. “Usa-chan, please believe me. Im trying to find a way to help her. She’s hurting now so please, don’t fight with me.” When Usa keep silence, Usagi pull her daughter close and hug her.

Everyone keep silence as they watch Usagi try to calm down her first born. Mamoru walk forward to offer them his support when he realise something. “Is it me, or does Kousagi-chan look smaller?”

At that, everyone snap and approce the floating girl. True to what their Prince is saying, Kousagi look a lot smaller than she was before, with the dress now look loose and bigger on her while her hair grow longer.

“She does looks younger.” Pluto observe, a puzzle look appear on her face.

“Is it suppose to do that?” Usa ask as she step away from her mother to stand beside her. Unexpectedly, a male voice – not her father’s – answer her.

“Its more than that, I’m afraid.”

She turn around and come face to face with a stranger with glowing golden eyes. He was standing in front of the light, making his face hiden in the shadow of his hooded cape. All that she can see where those eyes that seems to trap her with so many emotions –longing, adoration, lo - and it making her felt dizzy. “W..who are you?” she whispers but it seems to echo around them.

The others was surprise to see the Priest, and wanted to shout his name, but somehow manage to keep their mouth close. All of them was aware of what the pink haired girl meant to the Priest and cant help to felt sorry for him when Usa ask him.

(Of couse this girl don’t know him, the girl who knows and love him was a girl from a difference time/space/world)

The male bow at her, hiding his eyes with his bang while hiding his pain. “Greeting my Lady. Please don’t be afraid of me, I meant no harm. I’m a friend of your family. I came here to give a warning, and an advice”

“What is it?” Mamoru step forward, while pushing his daughter behind him and to spare his friend and High Priest from his pain.

Nodding thankfully, he knelt down and lowers his head towards his Prince. “The silver crystal is trying to grant the young princess wishes, but the crystal, it is not powerful enough, therefore it’s trying to use her power instead. And because she is still young, she cannot protect herself from the power, or more likely, she is letting it use her power and in the process, letting it drain her life energy. We have to stop it. If we don’t, the little princess will grow smaller and younger until she will be reduce to nothing.”

“My baby!” Usagi scream and try to reach her daughter while Usa and Mamoru froze with shock.

“Don’t touch her! Especially you, Princess. You are the former holder of the crystal and a Royal Lunamarian, the heiress of this part of the Universe, and both of you are related by blood. If you touch her, the crystal will drain your power instead.” Quickly, Uranus stop the Moon princess before she manage to touch the girl.

“But look at her, she look so small, she looks younger by the minutes….My poor baby, we have to help her!” Usagi scream, her body shock as another wave of tears was release.

“That means she doesn’t have much time left.”

“Then we have to save her!” Mamoru snap, he reach the Priest shoulder and shake him. “Tell me! Tell me how can we save her? Can the Golden Crystal save her?”

Shaking his head, the priest regretfully answers. “The golden crystal won’t be much help. Its powerful, but they are too difference. They might react badly and make things even worst.”

“Then how can we save her? My little sister..she’ll die?” Usa ask as she stand right beside her sister, only a few inch apart.

Seeing this, Saturn try to pull her away but the girl refuse to move. “Usa-chan, please get away from her.”

Eyeing the crystal, Usa quickly made up her mind. In a blink of an eye, she push Saturn and grab her sister hand “Silver Crystal, please stop draining her energy, I don’t want to lose her. Please stop, and take mine instead.”

“Small Lady!”

“Lady!”

“Usa-chan!”

Not wanting to be separated, Usa hugs kousagi, affectively stopping the process as the silver glow that surrounds her sister earlier leave the younger girl and wrap itself around her, and to everyone horror, the crystal quickly drain her energy and making her younger and younger by the seconds.

“No!! my babies!”

“Usako!!”

Usagi quickly unwarp Usa’s hand around her sister and pushing the unconscious girl towards her father. Their eyes meet for a brief second, one clear message travel between the two soulmates – I believe in you my love, saves them – before Usagi grab Kousagi and embrace the little girl that look as small as a four years old, and instantly her dress change to her Royal Lunamarian dress and a large crystal appear around her, trapping them both in a huge Crystal. The silver crystal finally stops glowing and fall to the floor.

“Usako!” Mamoru scream as he watches his wife and youngest daughter trapped inside the crystal, unable to move as he held his other daughter in his arms.

“Princess”

“Don’t touch the crystal, or you will be trap too!” The scouts stop and look at the crystal in growing horror. Seeing that he manage to stop the scouts from touching the Crystal, the Priest, Helios move to Mamoru side. “Please my Prince, we need you here. Lady needs you. The Princess is using her own energy to stop the process, and I guess, being the former holder of the crystal give her some ammunition towards it. So they should be safe, for now.”

Closing his eyes in distress, he tighten his hold on Usa and just hold her close while taking several deep breath to calm down. In shaking voice, he ask. “So what now?”

Looking around him, and noticing his surrounding for the first time and the growing crystal, he answer while looking at his Prince “The crystal is still growing, in a hours I guessing it will be too big for this house. We have to move it.”

“But where? And how can we move it without touching it.” Neptune ask, clearly in distress.

Knelling down, he grab the fallen staff of his prince and look at the crystal on top of it. “Use the golden crystal to relocate us all to Elysian.” Standing up, he look at his prince and his daughter, realisation hit him. In a strangle voice, he continue. “All of us, except Lady and Pluto.”

“Why can’t she come along?” Pluto ask while keeling down beside her Prince, both of them looking at Usa’s face.

“Look at her,and tell me what do you see.”

“She looks young, like a little girl,around 6 years old, like when we first…Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Eyes widen with shock, both Mamoru and Pluto look at each other before looking at Helios.

“If we are thinking the same thing, then yes.” Closing his eyes, he take a deep breath. “There is only one way to save both of them, and only Lady can do it.”

The other three scouts quickly realise what they were talking about. Uranus try to open her mouth but unable to say anything. Neptune close her eyes in regret. “There’s no other way, isn’t it?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” Saturn answer her, looking at the frozen figure of their Princess and her daughter trap inside a crystal. A sad smile appear on her young face. “Its is her Destiny.”

Everyone smile grimly at that, while Mamoru takes several deep breath. He was loosing his family one by one, but there is still hope. And its lies on the shoulder of the girl in her arms. Remembering the past, the journey will not be pretty and it will be painful, but he will believe in her, as well as his past self’s will. He give a weak chuckle when he remember Usagi and the old ChibiUsa dislike of each other, they were like sister that hated and love each other. The circumstances were difference, but still the same. Therefore it will be alright.

Standing up while carrying Usa in his arms, he turn to look at the crystal for a few seconds before looking at Helios. “At least, let me see her off then.”

Looking at the handsome prince, Helios nodded. He handed the Silver Crystal wrapped in a handkerchief to the prince. “I will return later to collect you. Call me when you are ready, my prince.” With that, he lifted the staff, and with a golden glow, he along with the large crystal and the three other Outer scouts disappear.

Without a word, Mamoru walk towards the girls bedroom and lay the little girl in her bed. Taking a moment to gather himself, he look around and notice that everything was back to normal. Everything was in its right color and looking at the clock, he notice that it is moving again. “The time?”

“It has moved again. It had moved when the Princess manage to stop the crystal and was trapped inside the crystal.” Pluto answer while walking back with a round robot, shape like a certain cat face with two triangle ear and a wire on top. “I thought she might need a company.”

Nodding his approval, he moves around the room to gather some stuff for her journey while telling Pluto to change Usa’s clothes to a better one. The ones she was curetly wearing was a bit big on her as it suited her 12 year old body, not the current 6 year old. After changing her to a dark navy sailor suit top and pleated skirt, they wakes the girl slowly by shaking her shoulder. “Small Lady, wake up.”

“Papa?” Usa ask as she slowly opens her eyes. “What happen?”

Mamoru explain to her what happen when she was unconscious, and to say the girl was upset was an understatement. She cry when she hear that now both her mother and sister is trapped inside the crystal. “Small Lady, my dearest daughter. I’m sorry darling, but you are our only hope. Please listen to what I have to say now.”

Seeing her nod and her full attention on him, Mamoru explain. “Your mother will be alright, As long as the crystal is protecting her, they will be fine but your sister is still in danger. We need to save her, and the only one who can save her is you.”

“Me? How? How can I help?”

“The only way to save her is to go back in time, to the past and find SailorMoon.”

“Sailor Moon? Like the one you told me when I was a kid, the ones Mama just told me? She’s real?”

“Yes, she is. And she can help you. Will you do it?”

“I’ll…yes. I’ll do it. I’ll find her. I promise”

“I know you will, I have full faith in you. Sailor Pluto will take you back, just remember, do not tell anyone who you are. Your identity will be your most precious secret, only tell to those that you really trust.”

“What about Sailor Moon? Should I told her? ”

“If you trust her, yes. Take this with you, with your mother in a crystal stasis, this rightfully belong to you. Keep it safe.”

“The silver crystal…”

“Don’t let anyone see it, or touch it. Give me your hand.” He lay the colorless crystal on her hand. The crystal give out a weak light before dissolve into her palm.

“Where did it go?”

“I command it to go inside of you, this way no one can steal it. If you want to call for it, just close your eyes and say its name, and when you want to hide it, just close your hand around it.” Mamoru explain gently while give her head a gentle pad.

“Ok, I get it. Is there anything else I should know?” Usa look at her father. She was afraid, he can see it but was also very determine.

“One more thing. In the past, you will meet people that you know, but they are difference person. By sharing the same names, it doesn’t mean they are the same people that you know. But it doesn’t meant you can’t felt in love with them again. Just trust yourself, have hope and keep dreaming beautiful dreams, my dear Small Lady.” He gather her into his arms and hold her tightly. Usa hold her father back as tightly as she can. She was about to go on an adventure, alone and desperately need the strength from her father warm hug. She keep taking several deep breath to keep the memory of his father’s warm hug and scent.

Althought she hate to break them, Pluto know they don’t have much time left. “My prince, its time to go.”

Letting go of his daughter, he give her a final kiss on her forehead. “I have to go now, I need to take your mother and sister to a safe place. Here, take this with you.”

“Luna-P?” The pink haired girl ask, a bit surprise to see her old toys again.

“I’ll give it some powers, use it to protect yourself. Be safe, darling. I love you.

“I will, I love you to Papa.” Taking a step back, she try to give him a brave smile.

“Take her safely, Pluto.”

“Yes, your highness. Ready Princess?”

“Im ready!”

………………………………………………........................

“Take this, Small Lady. It is a Time Key, it will keep you safe from being lost when you go across the time zone. Just imagine the place and time that you wanted to go and it will lead you there safely. Don’t ever let it go, ok? Promise me that.”

“I promise. Don’t worry, Setsuna-san, I’ll be careful.” Usa say while tieing the chains around her neck.

“Please, from now on you must never mention my name. Especially when in this place. Here, I am call Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time.”

“Oh, I will remember that. And don’t worry, I will find a way to safe mother and Chibi-chan. You can count on me, Pluto!”

Looking at the shrunken teenager, she gave her princess a gentle smile. “I have faith in you, Small Lady.”

………………………………………………………………………

“So…” AmiKo drawl out, looking at her friends instead of her books as they walk towards their mothers’s weekly gathering café.

“The Chiba’s has left….” Mako continue, looking up at the darkening blue sky.

“Which means….” Mina continue, looking at her feet.

“Kousagi’s finally gone….” ReiKo finish, expression between confuse and anger.

The four of them was unusually silence, all lost in thoughts. Nobody says anything until they reach the Jupiter’s café. Looking around, they try looking for their mother’s but unable to find them.

“Where are they? They are usually here already, are we too early?” Mako ask while looking around.

Looking at her watch, Ami shake her head. “No, even though we arrive earlier than usual, they should be here already. If they cancel, mother didn’t say anything to me.”

“Maybe they are late because they’re sending the Chibas’ at the airport?” Mina suggest.

“Maybe, let just wait for them.” ReiKo decide for the group. Sitting at their mother’s usual table, they order their drinks while waiting for their mother arrival. No one say a words, making the waiting all awkward and uncomfortable.

They waited and waited for a long time, but no one came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Parallel Sailor Moon from the manga, after the end of anime, not manga because this is importance. All will be explain later.
> 
> Finally, yes! I post this!!! I kinda adore Kousagi and I think she has a lot of potential (meaning she is a complete mystery, and that is exciting, yes?) and I hate the way her 'friends' treat her,so this is how the story come to be. And since all of Usagi's inner scout children name's is the same as their mothers, I decided to add 'Ko' to their name, except Minako's daughter.
> 
> Sailor Venus/ Aino Minako - Aino Mina  
> Sailor Mars/Hino Rei - Hino ReiKo  
> Sailor Mercury/ Mizuno Ami - Mizuno AmiKo  
> Sailor Jupiter/ Kino Makoto - Kino MaKo
> 
> Anyway, please tell me what you guys think of this, yeah?  
> PS: Please excuse my spelling and grammar, english is not my first language...sorry


End file.
